


Твою мать, это любовь

by alex_knight, NecRomantica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: они возвращаются домой





	Твою мать, это любовь

— Может, мы все-таки зря? — спрашивает Кит.

Вид у него взволнованный — напряженная спина, поднятый воротник, несмотря на жару. 

— Спокойно, — Лэнс крепче сжимает руку у него на плече. — Ты не знаешь мою семью, они клевые, они тебя как сына родного примут!

Кит все равно хмурится, и Лэнс понимает, что слегка перегнул. На самом деле, он и сам волнуется: его не было на Земле до хрена лет, родные небось уже успели похоронить его и каждый год устраивают поминки. И тут он ввалится домой, словно на полчасика отбегал в магазин за солью, да еще и по пути нашел любовь всей своей жизни и теперь привел знакомить с предками. Да и любовь, ко всему прочему, не прекрасная кубинская красотка, а странный немногословный парень с дурацкой прической и умением вынести врага одной левой. Врагом может оказаться кто угодно — просто потому что Кит до сих пор вначале действует и только потом думает.

— Я надеюсь, — вздыхает Кит. Лэнс приобнимает его: Кит собран так, словно готовится к очередному бою с галра. Интересно, как скоро он осознает, что не будет больше никаких боев, и привыкнет к нормальной жизни? Лэнс не знает. Он и сам до конца не привык.

— Ну, и долго стоять будем? — спрашивает вдруг Кит. — Что надо-то? Постучать? Позвонить?

— Да сейчас, — бурчит Лэнс и неуверенно тянет руку к звонку. Но нажать не успевает.

Дверь распахивается, из квартиры вылетает огромная овчарка и с громким лаем набрасывается на Кита. Тот мгновенно выхватывает меч, и только скорость реакции Лэнса спасает собаку от скоропостижной смерти. 

— Кит, Кит, это всего лишь пес! — Лэнс удерживает запястье Кита, пока тот не убирает меч. 

— Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть собака, — цедит тот.

И правда: Лэнс не говорил. Потому что собаки не было. Откуда она вообще взялась?

— Лэнс, ты чего там разорался? — доносится голос мамы, и Лэнс задумывается: вообще-то он даже голос не повышал.

— Привет, ма! — зовет он, старательно держась между собакой и Китом.

Внутри вдруг становится до странного тихо, а в следующий момент в дверном проеме показывается кто-то, кого Лэнс узнает только спустя пять секунд. Пес тут же замолкает, льнет к ногам высокого мальчишки.

— Мелкий?..

Это куда более странно, чем Лэнс думал: нельзя вот так исчезнуть и вернуться как ни в чем не бывало. Мелкий теперь совсем уже не мелкий, достает почти до плеча, и на секунду Лэнс сомневается, а не напутали ли они — квартиру, время или, чем черт не шутит, реальность.

— Лэнс? — голос у братишки будто совсем недавно сломался, действительно, самое время. Все-таки они не ошиблись. — Это ты?!

Пес у ног поднимает голову, дергает ухом, а Рики просто виснет на шее и то ли кашляет, то ли беззвучно плачет. И именно тогда до Лэнса окончательно доходит: они и правда вернулись домой, все по-настоящему, и нет, им не снится. Он крепко стискивает брата и утыкается носом в лохматую макушку, не зная толком, что сказать.

— Мелкий, не реви, — в носу предательски щекочет, и только глупая гордость помогает держаться. 

— Я… — доносится сдавленный голос, — я выше тебя, почти, какой я тебе мелкий!

— Рики! Кто это? — голос мамы недовольный, такой родной, и тут Лэнса накрывает. Слезы текут без остановки, а слова куда-то пропадают окончательно.

Глухой стук выводит из оцепенения, и Лэнс подхватывает маму, не давая упасть.

— Сынок, это правда ты?

Это звучит один в один как в его мечтах, вот только наяву куда круче — и счастливей, и больней. 

— Конечно я, мам, — кивает он и крепко-крепко обнимает ее. Она почти не изменилась, только седых волос прибавилось, и усталости в глазах. 

— Где же ты все это время был? Мы думали, что ты… — она начинает рыдать, и Лэнс гладит ее по голове, чувствуя себя неприлично счастливым. Он наконец-то дома. Нет, они наконец-то дома. 

Он оборачивается, ища взглядом Кита: с того станется незаметно скрыться, за все время Лэнс отлично его изучил, но — о чудо! — тот просто стоит в сторонке, будто пытаясь слиться со стеной. Рядом сидит пес и внимательно обнюхивает его запыленные драные сапоги.

— А кто твой друг? — напоминает о себе Рики. 

— Хороший пес, — говорит Кит, держа лапу овчарки в ладони, и треплет ее по голове. — Молодец. 

— А это, — Лэнс осторожно высвобождается из объятий мамы и делает шаг назад, хватает Кита за рукав и снова обнимает за плечи. — Это Кит. — Он бросает на него взгляд, чтобы как-то унять бешено колотящееся сердце, и говорит совсем не то, что триста раз прокручивал в уме до этого. — Он теперь со мной.

***

— Мы считали, что ты погиб, — говорит Рики, пока мама выставляет на стол, кажется, всю имеющуюся в доме еду. — В Гарнизоне сказали, что вас отправили в тренировочный полет на Эсколанто, и там ваш шаттл разбился.

— Вы меня что, и похоронили даже? — спрашивает Лэнс, с удовольствием набрасываясь на сладкий картофель — нормальная еда, господи, наконец-то нормальная еда! — Это как-то стремно, чувак.

— Нет, — отвечает Рики. — Ваши тела так и не нашли, нам нечего было хоронить.

Лэнс краем глаза видит, как вздрагивает мама: он срочно думает, что надо бы сменить тему разговора, пока она не разрыдалась снова, но как назло, ничего не идет на ум. Неожиданно положение спасает Кит.

— Мы разбились на самой вершине горы, — говорит он. — Приборы отказали, спуститься мы не могли, и добраться до нас тоже никто не мог. Пока не прилетел еще один исследовательский экипаж, специально отправленный, чтобы изучать эту гору.

— Но как вам удалось продержаться там несколько лет? — не отстает Рики. Он смотрит на Кита во все глаза, и это ни капли не удивляет Лэнса: тот может казаться очень крутым, если не знать, какой он на самом деле милый.

Кит замолкает: похоже, полет его фантазии иссяк, он и так только что сказал больше слов, чем за всю последнюю неделю. К счастью, маму этот вопрос волнует гораздо меньше:

— Почему ты не сообщил сразу, как вас спасли, Лэнс?! Это же не вчера случилось?

Лэнс нервно сглатывает, умоляюще смотрит на Кита — ну, давай, придумай еще какую-нибудь клевую историю, — но тот равнодушно ковыряет вилкой в тарелке с карри. Лэнс понимает: придется выкручиваться самому.

— Ну, тут не все так просто, — начинает он. — Нас обследовали, мы же могли подхватить какую-нибудь стремную заразу. Держали в карантине. Постоянно расспрашивали. И только когда выжали из нас все, что могли — отпустили по домам.

Лэнс видит, как Кит молча показывает ему большой палец, и невольно улыбается.

— А у Кита что… нет дома? — спрашивает Рики, и вот теперь Лэнс вспоминает все те детские времена, когда он чуть ли не ежедневно готов был прибить брата за непроходимую тупость. Похоже, вместе с ростом и она прибавилась.

Кит мгновенно напрягается, и Лэнсу хочется крепко прижать его к себе, несмотря на все его протесты. Он выдыхает через нос и дает брату щелбан.

— Есть, — Кит удивленно вскидывает бровь, и тут же хмурится — от смущения. — Здесь. Я же сказал, он теперь со мной.

— Вы выживали вместе? — всхлипывает мама.

— Да я б вообще не протянул, если б не Кит, — честно отвечает Лэнс. И хотя Кит смотрит удивленно, Лэнс хлопает его ладонью по колену — ну ведь правда же, сколько раз тот прикрывал ему спину, пока они сражались против всех врагов во вселенной.

На стол со стуком опускается тарелка, и в следующий момент Лэнс прижимается щекой к колкому подбородку Кита — мама сгребает их обоих в охапку и бормочет в порыве нежности. “Господи”, “чудо” и все в таком духе. Лэнс встречает непонимающий взгляд Кита и просто подмигивает ему: “Я же говорил”. 

***

К вечеру в доме, похоже, собирается вся семья, включая внучатых племянников дяди двоюродной сестры. Лэнс по очереди повторяет всем придуманную Китом байку, обнимает и позволяет обнимать себя, утирает слезы бабушке и обещает больше никогда не пропадать. Он надеется, что сумеет сдержать обещание.

Кит все это время сидит в кресле, забавляясь тем, что бросает резиновый мячик Лэнсу, и тот приносит его обратно. Рики уже рассказал, что собаку завели спустя год после того, как окончательно приняли мысль, что Лэнса больше нет в живых, но Лэнс все равно возмущен, что пса назвали его именем. Впрочем, долго думать об этом ему не дают родственники — каждый норовит сообщить, как рад видеть его живым, дотронуться, чтобы убедиться — все взаправду, расцеловать.

К концу дня Лэнс даже начинает понимать, что чувствует Кит. Раньше для него не существовало такой вещи, как избыток общения, но, похоже, за время, проведенное в боях с галра, изменились не только все, но и он тоже. А может, ему просто хочется остаться наедине с Китом — тому сейчас наверняка еще сложнее. И, как-никак, а Лэнс не трогал его — так, как ему хотелось, — уже несколько дней. Он страсть как соскучился.

— Ну как ты тут, осваиваешься? — Лэнс подсаживается к Киту, когда пес снова убегает за мячиком.

— Да. У тебя прекрасная семья, — с едва заметными нотками грусти в голосе отвечает Кит.

— Я же говорил, они — чудо! — кивает Лэнс. — И мелкая уже называет тебя братишкой.

— Не слышал, — слегка улыбается тот.

— Еще наслушаешься, — обещает Лэнс. — А пока — не хочешь пойти поспать? Мы, в конце концов, долго сюда добирались, а ты в самолете даже не подремал.

— Можно, — кивает Кит.

— Тогда я скажу маме, чтобы постелила нам.

Вся родня оказывается на удивление понимающей, хотя Лэнс честно ждал, что праздник будет продолжаться без них всю ночь. Тетушки, дяди, кузины и кузены расходятся, без разбора обнимая их обоих, поздравляют маму с отцом и обещают заглянуть завтра, и послезавтра, и еще много раз на неделе. Когда наконец в доме становится тихо, мама отмирает: она, кажется, снова не могла насмотреться на Лэнса. 

— Сынок, твоя комната, — начинает она, поднимаясь с места. — Мы ничего не трогали там, оставили все как было. Я постелю тебе там, а для Кита есть…

Вот оно что. Все-таки заранее заготовленная речь, о которой Лэнс от волнения забыл, была лучше и понятней. Краем глаза он замечает, как Кит растерянно застывает чуть поодаль и с интересом разглядывает свои босые ноги. 

— Мам, — Лэнс прочищает горло и, несмотря на неловкость и смущение, не может сдержать широкой улыбки. — Не надо, мы вполне поместимся на одной кровати.

— Но вы же больше не в космических горах, — мама всплескивает руками, кажется, все еще не догоняя. — Незачем больше ютиться, бедняжки.

— Белла, — внезапно произносит молчавший до этого отец. — Кажется, Лэнс только что сообщил нам, что вместо невестки у нас будет зять.

Мама замолкает на полуслове, а Кит, кажется, давится воздухом, и Лэнс его прекрасно понимает.

— О, — мама снова садится в кресло и смотрит на них как впервые. — О.

— Неправда, я с самого начала сказал, — Лэнс шагает поближе к Киту, и тот, вопреки опасениям, тоже жмется к нему. Хороший знак.

— Кит, значит, — говорит мама будто сама себе. — Ага, Кит. Что ж, в общем-то, теперь все ясно. 

Она встает и с ошеломленным видом спешит к комнате, в которой когда-то жил Лэнс.

— Пап, — на самом деле, Лэнс не знает, что хочет сказать, поэтому выдает первое, что приходит в голову. — Все правда в порядке, тебя все устраивает?

Лэнс не может поверить, что его мечты вот так просто осуществляются. Как в кино. Кит рядом заметно расслабляется, но все еще настороженно молчит.

— Я вдруг понял, — отец откладывает в сторону газету, которую и так не читал весь вечер, — что ты запросто мог бы привести с собой какую-нибудь инопланетянку. Не то что бы мы не одобрили твой выбор, но когда она снесла бы яйца, пришлось бы сложновато.

— Пап!

— Пока ты живой, все в порядке, сынок! Кстати, мы правда ничего не трогали в твоей комнате, даже то, что было под подушкой. Так что презервативы возьми у Рики. Только чтобы он не заметил, а то неловко выйдет.

— Пап, ему всего четырнадцать!

— Пятнадцать, — поправляет отец. — И насколько я знаю, у тебя они появились в тринадцать.

Кит удивленно поднимает бровь, и Лэнс шепчет: “Всего одна пачка. И именно она и валяется под подушкой”.

— Что ж, — Кит наконец выдыхает и довольно громко замечает: — Теперь понятно, в кого ты пошел характером.

— Весь в меня, — с гордостью отзывается отец, и Лэнс поражается: кажется, из них троих он единственный, кому хочется провалиться под землю от смущения.

***

— Ну как ты? — Лэнс забирается под одеяло, тут же прижимаясь к Киту всем телом. Кайф.

— Гораздо лучше, чем думал, — приглушенно доносится из темноты, и Лэнс утыкается носом в волосы на затылке: щекотно, знакомо, обалденно. — Спасибо.

— Дурак, — фыркает Лэнс, покрепче обнимая Кита за пояс. Тупая привычка спать чуть ли не полностью одетым покидает того с трудом — и футболка на нем сейчас очень мешает. — Давай только без этого.

Кит беззвучно смеется, и его смех отдается по всему телу приятной дрожью. Лэнс на секунду прислушивается к ощущениям и понимает — без Кита этот день не был бы и вполовину таким прекрасным.

Он запускает ладонь под футболку, гладя твердый живот, и осторожно прижимается губами к плечу поверх ткани.

— Ты псих, — шепчет он на ухо, и Кит вздрагивает. — Жарища же.

— Лэнс, — Кит предостерегающе шепчет в ответ, и Лэнс слышит возмущенные нотки в его тоне. — Успокойся, ты вроде спать хотел.

— Хотел, — соглашается он. — Но перехотел.

— А я нет, — Кит накрывает его руку своей, мешая залезть дальше. — Спи.

— Врешь, — заключает Лэнс. — Хочешь, докажу?

— Господи, ты рехнулся? За стенкой твои родители, вообще-то.

— Угу. И?

Кит ругается вполголоса, но не отодвигается и не отталкивает.

Лэнс ведет носом по голой шее — к привычному запаху Кита прибавились новые: шампунь, мыло, пена для бритья. Он осторожно вытаскивает руку из-под футболки и убирает волосы Кита, тянется губами и наконец целует за ухом — там, где Кит любит.

— Лэнс, — теперь уже непонятно, предостерегает он или просто зовет по имени. Лэнс предпочитает думать, что второе, и аккуратно лижет шею. У них куча времени наконец-то, и можно никуда не спешить.

— Я серьезно, — Кит сдается, несмотря на слова: чуть выгибается, подставляет шею под поцелуи, и Лэнс, пользуясь моментом, тянет футболку вверх.

— И я серьезно, — клянется он, и Кит качает головой, приподнимаясь. Волосы падают ему на лицо, и Лэнс разворачивает его к себе, разглядывая в тусклом свете, пробивающемся сквозь неплотно задвинутые шторы. — Кит, я очень серьезно.

Тот сам целует первым, и Лэнс подминает его под себя, роняя на кровать — мягкую и тесную, идеальную. Касается губами ключицы, втягивает кожу — назавтра останется след, но Лэнсу плевать. Кит тихо стонет, прикрывая рот кулаком, пока Лэнс целует его везде, где придется: дразнит твердые соски, вдыхает запах тела — каждый раз одуряющий, невозможный. Спускается ниже и осыпает поцелуями плоский живот: Кит втягивает его и дрожит, волоски на коже встают дыбом от возбуждения. Лэнс обводит языком впадинку пупка, ныряет в нее и кружит там — Кит отзывается громче, а потом, кажется, накрывает лицо подушкой, чтобы заглушить стоны. И зря. Лэнсу хочется слышать его, хочется, чтобы Кит кричал от всего, что Лэнс собирается сделать с ним. В Замке львов с его звуконепроницаемыми стенами было попроще.

Лэнс подтягивается вверх — так и есть. Он убирает подушку и накрывает рот Кита своим, так, как мечтал, оказывается, с момента приземления самолета. По спине проходятся жесткие ладони, и Лэнса захлестывает нежностью — твою мать, это любовь.

Кит неохотно отпускает его, когда Лэнс разрывает поцелуй и сползает в изножье кровати. Легко сдергивает с Кита трусы и обхватывает ладонью твердый член. Кит тут же толкается бедрами навстречу, и Лэнс, нагнувшись, ловит губами влажную от смазки головку. Судя по звуку, Кит снова хватается за подушку, но Лэнсу уже не до этого. Он втягивает член в рот, обводит языком выступающие вены, а потом принимается сосать, помогая себе рукой. Кит сжимает его плечи коленями и, как-то умудрившись дотянуться, запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Давит, направляя, хотя Лэнс и сам прекрасно знает, как сделать так, чтобы Кит имя свое забыл в процессе. 

Он широко лижет головку, слегка царапая зубами нежную кожу, заглаживает губами и снова забирает член в рот целиком. Два года практики, черт побери. Кит сдавливает ноги так крепко, что у Лэнса едва не трещат кости, но в этом тоже есть своеобразный кайф. Он нащупывает в сумке, которую швырнул под кровать сразу, как вошел в комнату, тюбик, ловко отворачивает крышку и выдавливает смазку в ладонь. И проводит ею по промежности Кита, не выпуская его член изо рта.

Кит крупно вздрагивает, когда Лэнс осторожно вводит палец — и только сейчас понимает, что тащится от этого всякий раз. Кит внутри горячий и гладкий, и узкий — всегда, сколько бы они ни трахались. Лэнс на секунду отстраняется и закусывает губу, больно-пребольно, чтоб не кончить прямо сейчас — трусы мокро прилипли к вставшему члену. Он хотел бы вставить сразу, до конца, плотно прижаться бедрами к горячей коже Кита, но нет, нужно по-другому, им обоим. Лэнс дуреет, когда Кит подаётся навстречу и сам насаживается на пальцы, и снова лижет его — куда попадает в полумраке. Кожа под губами соленая, влажная от испарины и смазки, и Кит вдруг смыкает пальцы у основания члена — и крепко сжимается вокруг Лэнса: тоже на грани.

— Я все-таки хотел бы сегодня еще и поспать, — намекает Кит. От его хриплого шепота сносит крышу.

— Как скажешь.

Лэнс еще несколько раз двигает пальцами внутри него, разводит в стороны, и, убедившись, что теперь Кит точно готов, приставляет головку к входу. Толкается медленно и осторожно — Кит все равно чертовски тесный, — и останавливается, только когда входит на всю длину. Замирает, прислушиваясь к ощущениям: Кит дышит шумно и прерывисто, грудь вздымается и опадает, и нижнюю губу он прикусывает, как всегда делает во время секса. 

— Видел бы ты себя, — не удерживается Лэнс. Когда-нибудь он уговорит Кита на видео, или хотя бы на фото, просто чтобы тот знал, какой он красивый. 

Лэнс принимается двигаться, сперва неторопливо, но потом наращивает темп так, как им обоим нравится. Кит извивается под ним, возит ногами по простыне, сбивая ее в неаккуратную кучу — напрасно старались стелить — и подбрасывает бедра навстречу. Лэнс нагибается, упираясь мокрым от пота лбом ему в грудь, еще ускоряется. Кит царапает ему спину, кажется, сам не понимая, что делает, дергается и пинается, и это, наверное, даже больно, если бы Лэнс мог чувствовать что-то, кроме одуряющего жара и тесноты, сжимающих его. 

Летняя ночь плавит воздух, а Кит плавит его изнутри, и это все не может тянуться долго. Лэнс кончает, дрожа в руках Кита, перед глазами все плывет и подрагивает, но он все равно находит в себе силы дотянуться до пульсирующего члена Кита. Проводит ладонью, и одного этого движения хватает, чтобы Кит щедро выплеснулся себе на живот.

— Это было… — Лэнс без сил падает рядом и тут же целует мокрое плечо.

— Тихо, — заканчивает за него Кит, прикрыв глаза. — Хорошая у тебя кровать. Не скрипит.

Лэнс чуть слышно смеется.

— Не парься, никто ничего не слышал, хотя наверняка не удивились бы.

— И я бы неделю не выходил из твоей комнаты, ну уж нет, — хмыкает Кит. 

— Неделя? А это идея.

Кит легонько пинает его коленом и нашаривает брошенную футболку.

— У меня нет сил, — заявляет он и протягивает ее Лэнсу. — Мы грязные как черт знает что.

Грязной тут же становится футболка.

Лэнс снова накрывает их одеялом и теперь уже просто целует Кита в висок.

— Спокойной ночи, — Кит в ответ сонно бормочет, и Лэнс добавляет, хотя тот, возможно, уже не слышит: — Я мечтал об этом так давно, чтоб в этой кровати… 

— Ага, — вдруг говорит Кит, — с тринадцати лет.

— Вот придурок! В тринадцать лет я ещё не знал тебя. 

Кит смеется, и Лэнс впервые с самого начала их приключений чувствует себя настолько счастливым.


End file.
